


Love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Love

Clint's opinion on the,  
Notion of love,  
Is pretty much similar to Natasha's.  
However not only romantic love.  
Clint is wary of any kind of love.  
Parental, platonic and romantic.   
He had been starved of it as a child.   
And now finds no use for it.  
It's a liability.   
And a weakness.


End file.
